The One With Truth Or Dare
by MeganLucy26
Summary: BASED ON THE AMERICAN SITCOM FRIENDS! What Happens When The Gang Plays A Silly Game Of Truth Or Dare While At The Beach House?


Authors Note...  
Hey Everyone This Is Just Another One Shot For You Guys! I Hope You All Like It! Please Let Me Know In The Comments Below :) 3

Disclaimer...  
I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

All 6 friends are sitting around the beach house that Phoebe had borrowed for the weekend so she could meet up with a friend of her parents. Because of the rain the house has become flooded with sand and they aren't able to go out. Chandler and Joey are sitting on the floor building a sandcastle, Monica and Rachel are painting each others nails, Ross is reading a book and Phoebe is staring at the rain through the window.

"I'm bored" Phoebe whined.

"We should play a game!" Joey suggested "You know what type of games are good for rainy days?"

There are several no's muttered from around the room.

"Naked games! You know strip poker! Oh we should totally play strip poker!" Joey shouted excitedly.

"No!" The remaining 5 shouted in reply to his suggestion.

"Well I don't see any of you coming up with any good ideas, so we have to play strip poker!" Joey countered.

"How about truth or dare?" Rachel suggested as she finished painting Monica's toe nails.

"Yeah! Lets play truth or dare!" Phoebe shouted.

"Guys, were almost 30 not 13" Ross said not looking up from his book.

"Ross, come on! You're so boring!" Monica teased him.

"I'm not boring!" Ross replied closing his book.

"Come on Ross, what harm will it do?" Chandler asked.

"Fine!" Ross let in.

"Yay! Okay now we can't play this sober so who wants a margarita?" Rachel asked as she stood up, Monica and Phoebe following her.

5 minutes later they were all sitting on the sand in a circle each holding a margarita.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Rachel asked as she sipped her margarita.

"I will" Ross said "Okay, erm Rach- truth or dare?"

"Truth" Rachel replied.

"Okay, if you'd have never found us in the coffee house on your wedding day would you have gone back to Barry?" Ross asked.

"I wouldn't have had a choice. I'd have had no where to go so I'd have gone back to Mom and Daddy and they'd have forced me into the marriage" Rachel replied "Okay, Phoebe- truth or dare?" She asked as she sipped more of her margarita.

"Dare" Phoebe replied.

"I dare you to... hang on" Rachel said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen returning a few minutes later with some cinnamon.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked as she downed her drink and grabbed the jug to pour herself some more.

"Cinnamon. You put the powder in your mouth and see how long you can keep it in there" Rachel replied as she tipped some of the powder into Phoebes hand.

"Okay..." Phoebe said as she tipped her head back and poured in the cinnamon. She only lasted a few seconds before the cinnamon came flying out her mouth all over Ross who was sitting opposite her.

"Ew!" Ross squealed as Rachel, Monica, Joey and Chandler irrupted in laughter. Phoebe grabbed her drink taking a large gulp before turning to Ross.

"Ross, truth or dare?" Phoebe asked.

"Truth" Ross replied.

"Did you ever suspect that Carol was a lesbian? You know before the threesome incident?" Phoebe asked.

"Sometimes the thought would enter my mind but that was more in college than when we were married" Ross replied "Okay Mon, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Monica replied.

"If you could choose between Joey and Chandler who would you choose?" Ross asked.

"I'm not answering that!" Monica shouted as her cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink.

"Come on Mon!" Rachel and Phoebe cheered as Chandler and Joey stared at her awaiting her answer.

"Fine. I'd pick... neither" Monica said.

"Cheat! You can't say neither!" Rachel shouted.

"No one said I couldn't!" Monica replied as Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey began to have a conversation about the rules while she leaned towards Chandler who was sitting next to her "I'd have picked you" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Chandler asked as a smiled spread across his face.

"Yep, any day over Joey" Monica replied "Okay Joey, truth or dare?"

"Dare baby!" Joey shouted.

"I dare you to kiss Ross for 5 seconds" Monica laughed as she shot Ross a glare.

"What!? No way!" Joey shouted as he folded his arms in frustration.

"Gross!" Ross shouted.

"Payback" Monica smiled "Go on Joey"

"Fine!" Joey shouted.

"What!? No!" Ross shouted as Joey moved towards him before putting his hands on both his cheeks and kissing him. Monica, Chandler and Phoebe burst into laughter while Rachel spit most of her drink everywhere. Joey pulled away gagging as Ross wiped his lips repeatedly on his jumper.

"There! Happy now!" Joey asked as he returned to his seat.

"Yep" Monica smiled innocently.

"Okay, Chandler- truth or dare?" Joey asked.

"Dare I suppose" Chandler said as Rachel and Phoebe glanced at each other before turning to Joey and whispering something in his ear.

"We" Joey said motioning between himself, Rachel and Phoebe "Dare you to make out with Monica for a whole minute"

"Dude that's my sister!" Ross shouted as Chandler turned to Monica who was showing no sign of not wanting to kiss him. He slowly leaned towards her their lips mere centimetres apart before he slowly moved his lips onto hers. He could feel her smiling against his lips and slowly move to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her petit waist before licking her bottom lip. She giggled slightly before opening her mouth giving him access. His tongue dove straight into her mouth, dancing with hers. She let out a soft moan before pulling away needing air. They separated, taking in the air before connecting their lips again. Both moving in sync together, smiling happily. After years of dreaming of this moment it was finally happening for both if them. It may not have been the ideal place or time, surrounding by their friends, but they didn't care only absorbed in each other.

The minute was soon up and they could hear Phoebe and Rachel in the background saying how cute they looked and how it was about time. With all the fuss neither Monica or Chandler had heard the doorbell ring and now Joey was standing at the door paying the delivery guy for their pizza. Ross on the other hand was repeatedly shouting that the minute was over and it was someone else's go. Joey returned to the floor putting the 4 pizzas down and began to dig in as if Monica and Chandler weren't there. The kisses then became more frenzied and urgent causing Monica to moan slightly louder than anticipated at the familiar of feeling of wetness pooling between her legs.

"Guys we're eating here!" Joey said as he looked towards Monica and Chandler who broke away from each other at Joeys words. Monica's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment as she stared into Chandlers eyes.

"Okay before you 2 go again someone else should go" Phoebe said as she helped herself to some more pizza.

"Monica, truth or dare?" Chandler smiled as he kept his hands firmly on her waist.

"Dare" Monica smiled not taking her eyes of him.

"I dare you to come upstairs with me" Chandler whispered into her ear insuring no one else would hear.

"Kay" Monica replied as they both stood up, ignoring the questions of where they were going or what about the game, and made their way upstairs to Chandlers room. As soon as the door was firmly closed their lips were reunited.

Who knew it would of taken a stupid game of truth or dare to get them together?


End file.
